Can't Look Away
by PurpleTea88
Summary: What will happen when Amy finds out that Dan is going out with Natalie? Discover all their secrets in this thrilling new romance. Amy/Ian and Dan/Natalie. Written by LucianGurl39 but edited by me!


**Author's Note: This is a multi-chapter story that is written by LucianGurl39, but edited and published by me! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: LucianGurl39 does not own the 39 Clues.**

Chapter 1

I can't believe it.

My world has been nothing but surprises since Grace's funeral, but this is just wrong.

It's summer vacation, so I wanted to go somewhere that wasn't because of the clues, but because I wanted to go there. Nellie said that it was okay as long as she could come, so I decided to go to Paris.

Then Dan said he wanted to come too, but lately he had been acting strange.

He was very secretive and was always on the phone or in a chat room on the computer. Sometimes he was just thinking about ninjas, which wasn't really strange for him.

Anyway, I thought that was just some aftershock from the clues, since I had a little myself.

Now here I am in a little cafe in Paris after a day at the library watching my brother, Dan Cahill, making out with NATALIE KABRA!

It's like a bad horror movie, you want to look away but you just can't.

How had this happened?

Dan despised the Kabras, since it's not like what happened in South Korea was between him and Natalie. If you were wondering, yes I can now talk about that because I do NOT like Ian at all.

Oh my gosh! That's why he's been on the phone so much! That's why he's always in a chat room on the computer! He was talking to Natalie!

How did I not see this?

I could normally know what my brother was thinking by just looking at him, but this had gone right over my head.

I was openly staring, but I didn't care.

This is just wrong.

_Good they're finally pulling away_, I thought.

When Dan looked up at me, his face was priceless, but I was in shock so I couldn't laugh.

_When did I get here?_ I had just realized that I was walking toward them.

"What the heck is going on?" I whisper-yelled.

"Uhhhh…" They said in unison.

"Explain now!" I said as I sat down across from them.

Two minutes passed and they said nothing.

"Well?"

"Well, you see, umm," Dan said without really saying anything.

"Get to the point!" I snapped.

"Well, in South Korea, the night before we went to the Oh mansion, Natalie and I were playing video games and we sort of ended up kissing and it just continued from there. It didn't end because of the betrayal because she told me about it and, well, we've been talking on the phone and stuff so yeah…" It came in a rush from Dan.

I felt dizzy.

Dan and Natalie?

It just didn't make sense.

She told him about the betrayal? Why hadn't he told me? How did Natalie get Dan to use proper grammar? Natalie and I? How had my eleven-year-old brother gotten his first kiss before me? It was all too much.

"W-what?" That was all I was capable of saying.

"I like Dan," Natalie stated.

"WHAT?"

This is my proof that the universe loves irony, because at that exact moment Ian walked by, not having noticed Dan, Natalie, or I before now.

"You like Dan?" his silky British voice was now a whisper, yet it still sent chills down my spine, but not because I liked him or anything, since I do NOT like him!

He slid into the booth next to me, obviously in as much shock as I am.

"Aww, you two do look cute together," Natalie said, trying to change the subject.

"What? We do not! I don't even like him, let alone in _that_ way!"I shouted, while Ian just blushed.

How did he manage to get hotter when he blushed? I didn't know it was possible for him to get ho- wait!

What am I thinking?

I DO NOT THINK IAN KABRA IS HOT! I mean with his silky, jet black hair, gorgeous amber eyes, perfect features- OK, I am no longer going to attempt to list his faults.

But a little part of me asked, _what faults?_

_Shut up, Ian is a jerk. Ian is jerkier then a jerk, but he is sweet, a jerk, smart, and a jerk! _

_Did I mention that he's a jerk? _

_Yes._

_Well he is! He is a sweet, smart, hot, JERK!_

Oh crap, I think I like Ian Kabra.

_NO! I AM NOT DAN! I WILL FIGHT THIS! HE'S A JERK!_

"Umm… Amy? What are you thinking about so intently?" Natalie said and snapped me out of the debate with myself.

However, my mouth and thoughts just kept going, so I accidentally blurted, "He's a jerk! Uh, never mind."

Everyone gave me a funny look as I blushed furiously.

Then they looked away as Ian said, "So… How on Earth did this happen?" Phew. He had saved me from a very embarrassing moment.

How sweet!

_NO! FIGHT THE POWER! _

_WHAT POWER? HE DOESN'T HAVE ANY POWER OVER ME? I DO NOT LIKE IAN KABRA! _

At that exact moment his hand brushed against mine sending a wave of electricity through my entire body.

"Hup! Two, three, four, and Holts HALT!" came the booming voice of Eisenhower Holt from the doorway.

One question popped into my head, and that was _WHAT ARE THE HOLTS DOING HERE?_ _And is there any way I can use this to get to date or kiss Ian? _

Wait, WHAT? NO! I DO NOT WANT TO KISS IAN! NO MATTER HOW HOT, SWEET, ATTRACTIVE, AND GORGEOUS HE IS!

You know what, just scratch that last part.

They then spotted us, sp with their mouths agape, they marched over.

"What's going on here?" Hamilton asked.

"Dan and I are dating and Ian and Amy like each other," said Natalie in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"THAT IS NOT TRUE!" I screeched, but again Ian just blushed.

"No," he muttered.

Hamilton staggered back.

"WHAT?" he tried to yell, but it came out more of a murmur.

The twins' eyes popped, Eisenhower looked stupider than normal with his face in a mask of shock, and Mary-Todd said, "How sweet, young love."

Hamilton started grinning at Ian.

"Dude, you fell for your arch rival! The great Ian Kabra fell for the poor, stuttering, American, nice, Amy Cahill. You're toast," he said before he busted up laughing.

I blushed.

"Oh no, Amy you like this snake don't you?" I really didn't like Hamilton right then.

"No," I said, thankful because I didn't stutter, but at the same time fighting the sudden urge to hold Ian's hand.

I couldn't anyway because he just moved it to... my hand?

"Jealous much, Holt?" Ian asked, now seeming to regain his confidence.

"Whatever, dude, I just can't believe Amy would be that stupid. But back to more important matters. DAN, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? It's one thing to like a Cobra but a completely different thing to actually date one!"

"Hey! My name is Kabra, NOT Cobra!" Natalie was clearly offended.

"Well, that's what he calls you," Hamilton said and pointed at Dan.

"WHAT?" Natalie shrieked. I was just a little scared for my brother's safety; since right then I was thinking about killing him myself.

"I only called you that before I liked you," Dan explained.

"Oh, that's okay then," said a much calmer Natalie who then kissed Dan on the cheek.

I couldn't take any more of this, so I got a pen out of my purse, along with a post-it note that I just so happened to have with me, and wrote 'follow me' on it.

"I'm going for a walk," I said, then started crawling over Ian who I slipped the note to.

As I was walking toward the door I heard him say, "I'm leaving, this is just too strange."


End file.
